Matchmaking for Ghosts
by Platypuses-love-rock
Summary: Deadman has been asked to help fate along with one of the little details in life but it's not really what he had in mind. BMWW
1. Chapter 1

"_I have a task for you"_

Deadman looked up at the swirly purple lady's face that had just popped out of nowhere. This was a big surprise considering that things had pretty mellow lately. The Justice League hadn't been doing anything big lately. "Not one for casual visits are you?"

"_Fate has been changed for the better,"_ She replied ignoring his comment,"_ your assistance is needed to finish the process."_

"So what do you want me to do," he sighed thinking of challenging tasks nearly impossible to complete.

"_Batman and Wonder Woman __**should **__marry but while Wonder Woman is willing Batman continues to push her away"_

"Wait a minute. That's it!? All I have to do is hook to people up.," If he had been alive he would have had a heart attack from surprise. This wasn't what he had in mind. "I'm dead not cupid,"

"_Do not under estimate the importance of your mission," _She warned,_ "If you contradict fate it can lead to horrifying consequences."_

"So how am I supposed to go about this?"

"_That is for you to figure out." _Then she was gone leaving the ghost to wonder how he was supposed to do this


	2. Girl troubles

Ok yeah hi I don't know if anyone's reading this but still this is my first fic so ya'll better give me some feed back. And I don't mean that flame crap that some retards like to dish out because as Smokey says only you can prevent forest fires.

I don't own anything 'cause I'm so poor I can't even pay attention. I don't own anyone since I'm against slavery. That's right if I were to fight in the civil war I would be on the north side even though they were pretty bored most the time.

So enough of my ramblings on with the story. Woot Woot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u 

**B**atman sat down at a lonely table and made sure to give the entire room a Batglare. He didn't want anyone to bother him during a meal. 'What is this stuff anyways? Well, whatever it is I'm sure Alfred could make it better'

His thought process comparing his current meal and anything his totally awesome butler made (no he wouldn't use those exact words but who doesn't love Alfred? I'm sure some of you flamer retards don't : p) was cut short when one table didn't notice his Batglare. This table consisted of Shayera, Black Canary, the newly reinstated Huntress and Diana. That last caused a few mixed feelings to come up as his mind once again began to contemplate a relationship with her. 'She only be put in danger by my mission. But she can take care of herself. She might ask me to stop my mission. Though I think that's one of the things she likes about me. Besides she's a really good kisser wait a minute where did she learn how to kiss?'

Once again his thoughts were cut short by that table. The ladies were laughing when Green Arrow sat down. They stopped laughing and just stared at him it didn't take long for him to get the hint. "Tough crowd."

"I believe their having a girls talk," he responded flatly, somewhat sarcastically.

The Question then joined them he didn't have any food as it would be slightly challenging to eat with his mask on. "I swear someone drugged the water supply. She's always bugging me to take her on real date but when I offered she just smiled at me and said we'll make plans later bye-bye"

"well it could be worse you could be in his place" Green arrow replied

Over at the table Vixen had just joined the others ditching John in the process. As she sat down she whispered something to Shayera who giggled and sent an overly flirty wink at John. The two women then laughed at the awkward look on his face. John decided the men would make better company.

If the cowl and cape had been off he would have had a good laugh at their troubles but for now he had to settle on a sadistic grin. "Oh wipe that grin off your face it's not like you don't have your own girl troubles"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"you stare at her an average of 300 times a month" The Question said not even bothering to state who they were talking about. It was pretty obvious.

"Diana's a respected colleage…"

"yeah yeah yeah we've heard it all before" John cut him off when laughter exploded from the table full of romance interests. Looking up they saw Diana with two fingers at the side of her head and was talking in a deep voice. Huntress tapped her shoulder and pointed in their direction. Diana blushed and did her best to look innocent. The girls then got up and left the room laughing as they went.


	3. Hauntings

I'm poor don't own anything. I'm against slavery

Deadman sighed this was going to be harder then he originally thought. First he would try confronting the dark knight which meant he needed to take over one of these people's body. He chose the faceless man. "Batman you need to get with Diana"

"Gee thanks for stating the obvious" Green Arrow said sarcastically, "That's what we've been talking about this entire time where have you been"

Choosing to ignore the archer he continued "It's me Deadman and it's important that you…where are you going?"

Batman who had been walking away turned back and replied "I have more important things to do than talk to a dead guy in a teammate's body"

"What?" Green Arrow asked.

"Deadman nice to meet you," he replied shaking the confused archer's hand. He turned back to talk to Batman just in time to see his form disappear behind the sliding doors, "Got to go.

Thinking about it he realized that the dark knight wasn't about to listen to reason. Maybe if he showed the dark knight he wasn't about to give up Batman would stop and listen. That was a slim maybe but it was better than nothing. Sighing he entered Batman's body and began to search for Wonder Woman's room. Once he found it he entered immediately hoping to find the Amazon. Nothing. Then he heard laughter and voices approaching. He decided Batman could hide himself so left Batman's body leaving him standing in the middle of the room confused.

It didn't take long for Batman to hear the voices and bury himself in the darkest shadows. Two minutes later the group of girls minus Vixen entered the room. "You two torture that poor man to much" Diana was saying.

"Can you blame us?"

"Yeah say Batman was in between staying with you or going back to dating Catwoman wouldn't you get your revenge by torturing him with it?" Huntress questioned.

"We are not together he made sure of that," Diana replied a slight pout coming to her lips.

"If you ask me you are better off without dating your polar opposite," Black Canary replied trying to make her feel better "what do you like about him anyways?"

In the shadows Batman bristled at that last comment though he tried to tell himself she was right. "Have you ever heard the term tall, dark and handsome" Diana replied, "He has a warrior spirit and cares a lot about his fellow man. Besides he's a good kisser."

The last statement caused a great deal of surprise in the room. Then Huntress smiled as if she were taking on a challenge, "sounds almost as nice as Q."

Black Canary snorted, "The Joker would be better."

"That's what I thought but lately he's really improved. All I got to do is sit on his lap while he works and then he takes care of the rest." Her smile grew, "Besides it's actually fun teaching him about the more intimate parts of a relationship"

"Apparently your doing a good job half the men here don't ask their girlfriend out on a real date" Shayera commented

"Oh shit! I almost forgot. Got to go."

"Yeah I got to go too," Black Canary said following Huntress out the door.

The two remaining women stood there and looked at each other for a minute. Diana sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. Shayera shifted her weight. "So hi."

"Hi" Diana replied looking out the window.

"It's a nice view" Shayera said. She wanted to say something but didn't know how. After a bit of thinking she sighed and said, "You know if you need somebody to whack sense into him I would love to comply"

"Thanks but I sorta wanted to do it myself"' Diana chuckled.

"You sure? I mean it wouldn't bother me at all"

"Positive"

"Ok well see ya"

Diana smiled and moved to the window for a better view. Seeing his chance Deadman went into Batman's body briefly enough to move him behind Diana. Turning around to see the subject of her thoughts caused Diana to gasp. "Bruce I didn't hear you come in"

Batman didn't respond so she continued, "do you need something?"

When Batman continued to not respond Deadman sighed and rolled his eyes did he have to do everything himself?

Once he was in control of the dark knight's body he said in the gruffest voice he could, "I need back up on tonight's patrol"

Diana smiled in understanding of what "Batman" was really asking and followed him to Gotham.

There we go. I finally reviewed. Sorry to anyone that actually likes my fic.

So I guess I should ask you to review and remember you retarded Alfred hating Flamers only you can stop forest fires.


	4. Possesing Yellow Skinned Wacky Man

I'm poor AND against slavery so if you really think I own any of this you're insane no offence. : P

* * *

Deadman was doing a victory dance. Wonder Woman knew how to handle tall, dark and creepy perfectly. Every time he opened his mouth to send her home she would cut him off and act completely oblivious. Of course when he saw the pissed off look on Batman's face he decided to come back here and start a plan. It would take more than a night of patrol to convince Gotham's stubborn protector.

Now what do you need to make a plan. A place to sit and think could help. There should be a lounge somewhere around here.

As he floated through a wall into lounge he was surprised to hear a voice say "Ok the ghost just entered the room."

"Really? I want to talk to him. What's it like being dead and all that?"

"Shut up Flash! What are you doing here anyways?"

"Me and Shy heard you guys talking about ghosts and wanted to see if you guys were wacko," replied a man in a red costume and cowl addressing the same robin hood look a like that had sat at the table with Batman. Looking around he realized that the only three people here that weren't sitting at the table was the winged lady that had been in Diana's room, Flash and some yellow skinned wacky man in the back of the room.

The Greenlantern leaning against the wall sighed, "It would help if you said something to prove that we're sane"

To answer that he took over the Yellow Skinned Wacky Man's body and told them "I can't talk to you unless I take over someone's first".

Looks of surprise spread across the room (except for the faceless man of course). They turned to each other and began to mumble things until Flash zoomed over and said "COOL! Are you a ghost of some employee who died here or something? Like, why are you here? AreyougoingtocurseusallbecuasethatwouldbekindofAWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He took a step back "Um, no I never worked here, I was sent to bring Batman and Wonder Woman and I didn't hear the last thing you said but I think that's a no".

"That confirms my suspicions," the faceless man nodded "but were you really brought back from the dead just to play matchmaker or is there more?"

"I never went on to the next world. Batman helped me solve my murder before I was sent to live…er…exist with the monks. So no I wasn't brought back from the dead just to play cupid for Batman amd Wonder Woman". He replied "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Shayera Hol this is Green Arrow, Green Lantern, The Question, The Flash and the loon you've possessed is the Creeper any questions?" replied Shayera (obviously).

"Wait a minute why are you playing cupid in the first place?"

"I'm not sure. Truthfully I don't even know how I'm going to do this."

"We could help," said John "I'm getting kinda tired of Batman dancing around his feelings."

There were nods of agreement around the room. "Ok then I guess you can help. Have a plan?"

* * *

There you go the next chapter. Um I actually have a plan for them to come up with but I'm pretty sure you peoples could think up something better so review me if you got any good ideas 


End file.
